The present disclosure is related to the generation of inspiration boards or mood boards, and more specifically, it is directed to the automatic generation of inspiration or mood boards.
Inspiration boards are created by graphic designers when they are asked to create a campaign for a client. The inspiration board gives the client a feel for the campaign. These boards are comprised of magazine clippings, wallpaper samples, text in different fonts, ribbons, and other visual items that are pasted or pinned to a board. The board itself is covered in a fabric or paper that serves as a background for the board.
The items chosen to be placed on a board are based on a series of words that are agreed to between the designer and the client. These words include nouns and adjectives such as warm, family, happy, loving, red, etc. Based on these words, a board is created to convey the mood, color scheme, themes, etc. for a campaign to the client so that client can agree to the direction of the campaign before work begins on the actual design.
Creating a board takes time because a designer has to gather images, patterns, wallpaper samples, etc. in order to create the board. Once the items are gathered, the designer then has to apply the items to the board which takes additional time. As such, there is a need for a more efficient and less time-consuming method for creating an inspiration board.